


Baby, They Don't Know About Us

by spaceprincessem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Protective Derek Hale, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Stiles felt something inside him snap, like the weight of all of the looks, the giggles, the whispers had finally found their weak point. Stiles pulled his hand from Derek’s as he stormed onto his feet, pacing angrily in front of the wolf.“Come on, Derek, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Stiles chewed out, dragging his hands through his hair roughly.“Noticed what?” Derek asked, arms crossing over his chest as he watched Stiles with concern.“How everyone looks at us like we don’t make sense.” Stile spat, like finally admitting the words out loud were enough to break him.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 865
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Baby, They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> This...this started as a smut fic and then it just got a little out of hand haha and way more angsty than I thought it would be, but enjoy anyway!

Stiles was in a bubble. Bubbles were safe, they were small, they kept things private, protected. He deserved his bubble! He had earned it, dammit. What with all of the supernatural bullshit he had put up with over the years Stiles felt like that gave him a little leeway to just hunker down in his bubble and stay there. Maybe forever. Of course, seeing as their lives were never that easy, Stiles would have to come out at some point, but for now he was enjoying his time. While he thought graduating high school, surviving Beacon Hell, was the most astonishing and surprising thing he had ever accomplished, nothing had prepared him for the inevitability that was his and Derek’s relationship. 

Stiles Stilinski was dating Derek Hale.

In a way it shook Stiles to his core, because he never,  _ ever _ , thought in a million years that someone like Derek would even like someone like him. But when they kissed, their lips meeting in desperate hunger, Stiles felt like he was coming home. Derek had seemed just as amazed, just as surprised that Stiles liked him in return. Maybe they really were perfect for each other. Lydia had called them idiots in love. Stiles knew Lydia was more often right than not. Still, even after a couple months of waking up in the Alpha’s arms Stiles couldn’t stop the creeping doubts lingering in the back of his mind. Things like  _ not good enough, pathetic, just a phase _ , that woke him up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. It was only when Derek pulled him in a little tighter, kissed him a little harder, his eyes growing a little softer when their gazes met that those thoughts were put out of his mind. So, Stiles slowly sank into their little bubble. A place for just the two of them to find the time to be with each other without the threat of the supernatural or anything else that could get in their way.

But like all bubbles, Stiles knew theirs would pop sooner rather than later. He could see the cracks starting to show, dark and dangerous things waiting right on the perimeter, ready to deal a deadly blow when it all came crashing down. Stiles just didn’t expect the first signs of deterioration to show one Saturday morning when Derek came to visit him on campus. 

He was still half asleep - his roommate thankfully gone for the weekend - when there was a loud pounding on the door. He rolled out of bed, hair messily sticking up at odd angles, only dressed in a pair of sweatpants. He knew he had dark circles under his eyes from his last couple of all nighters and he may have forgotten to eat properly the past few days? He wasn’t sure. College was tough. That’s why when he opened his door to reveal a very handsome and well put together Derek he nearly passed out from a heart attack. It was unfair how attractive his boyfriend was during regular hours, let alone early morning ones when his poor little heart was just not prepared.

“Stiles.” Derek said with an amused grin as he pulled the boy into a tight embrace, burying his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck, like he was making sure his scent was still there from the last time they saw each other.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, wondering if he was in a dream or not.

“Taking you to breakfast.” Derek answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I know you haven’t been properly feeding yourself.” 

When he pulled away Stiles could see a scowl on the Alpha’s face causing Stiles to grin sheepishly. He merely shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck while his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink.

“You know how it goes with final papers and exams.” Stiles offered as a way of explanation.

Derek just rolled his eyes, but didn’t move to come into the dorm. “Let’s get going then.”

“Oh,” Stiles hummed as he caught his reflection on the black screen of the television in the dorm room, “um, shouldn’t I shower first?”

Derek quipped an eyebrow. “Why? You smell fine.”

Stiles gave Derek another once over. He was dressed in dark jeans, a green Henley making his eyes pop spectacularly -  _ the asshole _ \- and his trusty leather jacket. His beard was neatly trimmed, hair tousled perfectly, and Stiles knew,  _ he just fucking knew _ , how many girls - and guys - had swooned as he walked across campus.

“I’m brushing my teeth at the very least!” Stiles said as he ducted into the shared bathroom before Derek could stop him. 

He heard his boyfriend chuckle and Stiles quickly tried to pull himself together. He grabbed the cleanest looking pair of jeans and his old lacrosse hoodie before trying to do  _ something _ with his hair. He gave up after a few minutes and just avoided the mirror as he returned to where Derek was waiting for him. 

“Won’t even give me time to make myself look decent.” Stiles mumbled as he quickly locked the door.

Derek took his hand, fingers lacing together and began to pull the human along the hallway. “You look great.”

Stiles couldn’t stop his cheeks from burning, the blush creeping down his neck. One look from Derek told Stiles the Alpha wanted nothing more than to chase it with his teeth and tongue. Stiles had half a mind to turn right back around and let Derek have his way with him, but his stomach grumbled loudly, and yeah, they could totally save that part for later. The cool air was a nice welcome to the stuffy dorm room and Stiles chatted happily as they walked across the lawn, Derek listening intently to everything he had to say. 

It wasn’t until Derek was giving pack updates did Stiles notice the staring. Stiles was used to it, where Derek was concerned. The hungry looks as Derek walked by because he was probably one of the most attractive people to grace this good earth. Stiles prided himself on not being the jealous type because he just wanted Derek to be happy. It made his chest ache knowing what people like Kate and Jennifer did to him. So the looks didn’t bother him because  _ he _ was the one that Derek called his. He was the one that could make him smile. He was Derek’s anchor. So he could handle the looks when they were of envy or desire, but these looks, these were different.

Stiles didn’t know how he knew, but he just did. There was a group of girls sitting on the edge of the fountain, giggling and whispering together as they pointed at Derek. Stiles could see their eyes move between the two of them, settling at their held hands, before narrowing in suspicion as they gave Stiles a good, long, once over. Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat, the girls were more like a pack of lions, eyeing their prey with a hunger that threatened to rip Stiles apart. He knew what they were thinking. He could feel their judgement radiating across the quad like some sort of sick wave intended to drown him.

_ Why you? _

Stiles felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, his fingers tightening in Derek’s hand. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing,” Stiles said as he looked away from the group of girls who had fallen into a fit of giggles again, although they sounded dangerous now, “I’m fine.”

_ Lie _ .

Derek came to a stop making Stiles tumble forward, the giggling increasing behind him. He felt his face go hot again as his eyes kept trained to the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, his voice soft, pleading.

“I think not eating and my freak sleep schedule has finally caught up to me.” He murmured, eyes flicking up to Derek’s face for a moment.

_ Not a total lie. _

Derek just rolled his eyes, tugging Stiles forward again. “Maybe I’ll have to stay the night to make sure you get  _ plenty _ of rest then.”

Derek was smirking now and Stiles felt the knots twisting in his stomach loosen slightly as he waggled his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “Derek, is that a threat?”

“Maybe.” Derek hummed as he reached the parking lot where his Camaro was waiting. He let go of Stiles’ hand, opening the door for him before he moved to the driver’s seat.

Stiles threw one, last weary glance at the girls on the fountain. They were still eyeing the pair like they were an interesting research study, the unspoken words of  _ why you _ still clinging to the crisp air. Stiles hurriedly got into the car, feeling the delicate curves of his bubble beginning to shatter.

-

Stiles was good at repairing things, he’d fix his Jeep a hundred times over, so patching the holes in their bubble should have been easy, but everytime Stiles had recovered from the damage a new crack found its way along the edges. They were becoming bigger now, harder to fill and Stiles felt like a desperate man haphazardly covering them with only a roll of duct tape that was barely holding on.

It was the first night of winter break and the bar was packed full of people. The pack was finally back together and they were out celebrating everyone’s return from college. Stiles couldn’t help the smile that filled his face to see Derek so at ease. He knew how stressful it was for the Alpha to have them all spread across the country, but for now they were all together. Derek’s hand never left Stiles’ waist and the boy took pleasure in feeling the stubble rub against his cheek or feel the rumble in Derek’s chest when the Alpha tossed his head back and laughed.

It wasn’t until Stiles excused himself to go to the bathroom did his night take a turn for the worst. He opted to go into one of the stalls to give himself a minute to calm down. Derek had thought it would be funny to run his fingers along Stiles’ waist line -  _ with the pack right there _ ! - and Stiles did not want to have to suffer the smirks his werewolf friends would give him once they caught a whiff of his arousal. Erica’s grin could be particularly wicked and Jackson’s disgruntled grimace was something Stiles wasn’t eager to face this fine evening. He leaned against the door, taking in a few deep breaths when he heard two familiar voices coming in.

“....and did you see Stilinski?” The first voice - Shawn - said.

Stiles recognized them as two of the guys from his high school lacrosse team.

“Yeah, did you see Derek  _ fucking _ Hale practically wrapped around him?” The other voice - Nate - asked in return.

“How the hell does someone like Stiles Stilinski even get someone like Derek Hale to  _ look _ at him, let alone date him?” Shawn’s voice echoed incredulously.

Stiles froze, felt his heart jumping into his throat and his mouth growing dry. He squeezed his eyes shut telling himself not to listen, just tune it out, but his mind betrayed him as it focused on their words.

Nate chuckled. “Yeah, Stiles wasn’t exactly the most coordinated person in the world.”

“Maybe Derek is more easily breakable than Lydia Martin.” Shawn said and Stiles could practically see the boy shrugging his shoulders. “God knows how long he was pinning after the red head before he finally understood it would never happen.”

“At least he looks like he filled out some,” Nate offered before he flushed the toilet, “and growing his hair out has improved his overall look.”

“Not by much.” Shawn said with a small huff of air. “Derek Hale is easily an eleven and Stiles isn’t even on the same scale.”

Stiles heard Nate laugh and the rest of the conversation died out as the boys filed out of the bathroom. The sharp, metallic taste of blood startled him. He had been biting down on the inside of his cheek, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. Was this what everyone thought? Did they all know that Derek was way out of his league and that by some miracle, some grace of god, they were together? Stiles felt like he was going to be sick and he quickly turned, the contents of his stomach coming up seconds later, burning his throat. He clenched the bowl, his knuckles going white as he took deep breaths steadying himself. He could still hear his old teammates' words rattling around in his head, but when he closed his eyes all he could picture were the haughty stares of the girls sitting by the fountain from a week ago.

_ Why you _ ?

Stiles had never really questioned it before. He and Derek had built something over the past few years, saving each other, trusting each other, anchoring each other in a way that no one else could ever understand. But now, now he was beginning to wonder if it was all too good to be true. He gave himself five more minutes to pull it together because he knew Derek would come looking if he was gone too long. He didn’t want his boyfriend to see him like this. Didn’t want Derek to think he was weak or unworthy of their relationship. He hastily wiped his mouth, thankful for the pack of gum in his pocket, splashing his face with some cold water before he returned to where his friends were waiting for him.

His smile was more forced and his friends all threw him a curious, concerned glance as he rejoined them. Derek was at his side instantly, frowning as he pulled Stiles into his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, hating how vulnerable he felt, but not wanting to come undone in a bar of all places.

“Stomach is a bit upset.” 

_ Not a lie _ .

“We can leave if you want.” Derek responded immediately.

Stiles shook his head, “No way, this is pack bonding time. I’ll be fine.”

The look Derek gives him clearly stated he was not convinced by Stiles’ words, but he just pressed his lips against Stiles’ forehead, humming against the cool skin in contentment. Stiles melted against the touch, feeling some of his anxiety ease away. He went uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the evening, trying to focus on the pack’s jokes, stories, and teasing banter to drown out the screaming doubts that were ringing in his head.

-

  
  


Stiles was in full on panic mode now. The bubble was crumbling around him piece by piece. His hands shook with the effort to try and catch them all, put them back where they belonged. They turned to dust beneath his fingers, blown away by the oncoming storm. He wasn’t ready. He still needed more time. He was always going to need more time as the nagging doubts grew louder, stronger with every look, every hushed whisper from the strangers who passed them. 

Stiles really hadn’t wanted to go out to the club, there were really only bad memories associated there. But Erica had a way of making Derek say yes with her golden, puppy dog eyes, and suddenly Stiles was thrust into the pulsating music and choking fog as sweaty bodies moved against each other. He told himself there was good people watching at least and it was quite funny to see Boyd puff out his chest anytime a guy got too close to Erica. He started to loosen up when Malia and Lydia forced him onto the dance floor, sandwiched between the two women until he was laughing and dancing along. He quickly jumped ship when the girls exchanged hungry glances with each other and moved so they could take their  _ moment _ somewhere more private. He shook his head when he spotted the Isaac, Scott, and Allison make-out session in the middle of the crowd, the three of them wrapped around each other without a care in the world.

“God, and I thought you and Derek were too much to handle.” Jackson stated loudly as he handed a drink to Stiles, wrinkling his nose at the obscene way Scott’s tongue moved against Isaac’s mouth as Allison nipped at both of their jaws.

“Apparently no one in this pack has any shame.” Stiles replied with a small chuckle as he took the drink. 

“Well, when you’re hot you’re hot.” Jackson said haughtily with a shrug of his shoulders as he took a sip from his drink. Stiles immediately stiffened, but Jackson just rolled his eyes. “That includes you, Stilinski.”

Stiles snorted into his drink. “Sure.” He heard his voice deadpan. 

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Clearly you haven’t seen how Derek looks at you,” the beta said as he took another drink, “like you hung the goddamn Moon or some romantic shit like that.”

Stiles felt a small blush fill his cheeks before Jackson stalked off, mumbling something about oblivious humans before disappearing into the crowd. Feeling immensely lighter than he had in days, Stiles moved to find Derek, only to have his heart drop in his stomach when the Alpha was standing against a pillar talking with one of the most gorgeous women Stiles had ever laid eyes on. She was tall with long, dark hair curled around her sharp face, framing her killer cheekbones and bright, red lips. She leaned forward as she laughed - a magical sound, really - eyes flashing gold in the dim club lighting. Stiles could tell she was immensely interested in the Alpha, her bright smile dazzling under the spotlights moving across the floor. Stiles couldn't help, but notice how perfect they looked standing next to each other, powerful and dominant. 

_ Now that is someone worthy of Derek Hale _

It wasn’t a voice necessarily, but the eyes of the girls on the fountains, the eyes of strangers out at bars, or at the park, or anywhere they were together repeating the phrase over and over again in Stiles’ mind. He felt his “flight” instinct starting to kick in, but he remained rooted to the spot when Derek’s grey-green eyes found him, a small smirl curling to his lips. 

_ Clearly you haven’t seen how Derek looks at you like you hung the goddamn Moon _

It was Derek’s look, that look, that had Stiles gravitating towards the Alpha. Derek didn’t hesitate as he wrapped one arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling the boy closer, smirking in the direction of the woman who was now gaping at both of them.

“Actually,” Derek said, “I am happily taken.”

“This is your mate?” The woman asked, clearly not hiding the shock in her voice as she pointed at Stiles.

Stiles could feel more than hear the growl rumbling in Derek’s chest, his smile becoming a bit tight in the corners, eyes narrowing into the murderous scowl he was known for.

“Problem?” It was a challenge and Stiles couldn't help the shiver down his spine at the authority in the Alpha’s voice.

“Not at all.” The beta replied sharply before grabbing her drink, taking a long sip.

“Fuck.” Derek mumbled as he turned his head to catch some sort of trouble on the dance floor. “I’d better go stop Boyd from ripping that stupid guy’s head off.” 

He pulled Stiles into a quick, but hot kiss, tongue working against Stiles’ mouth that made the poor boy swoon. Stiles could hear the woman, Katie was her name, scoff into her drink before Derek released him, disappearing into the crowd. Stiles was swaying slightly, the taste of Derek still hot against his tongue as he turned to face Katie who was staring at him thoughtfully.

“What?” Stiles asked as he tried to wipe his lovesick grin from his face.

“I’m just trying to figure it out.” Katie said, her voice full of fake pleasantries.

“Figure what out?” Stiles asked, his voice low, his body tensing in defense.

“Well, besides the fact that you’re  _ clearly _ human,” Katie sneered as she looked him up and down in disgust, “why the Alpha would have any interest in  _ you _ .”

“Jealous?” Stiles asked through gritted teeth.

“Obviously.” Katie sniffed. “Because Derek could have anyone and yet, he settles for you.”

Stiles tried not to let her words hurt him. She was obviously upset she couldn’t take Derek for herself and now she was just going in for the kill, but Stiles knew his bubble had been burst wide open and now he was vulnerable. And the predators were hungry.

“Are you always so charming when you don’t get your way?” Stiles asked sarcastically, his last line of defense as he buried down the ache in his chest.

Katie laughed, sharp and loud. “Maybe I should show Derek just how weak and pathetic you really are.” She said as she snatched his wrist in a tight grip, causing him to yelp out in pain. “Mmm, I forgot how easily you humans bruise. How long before he gets tired of you?”

“Let go!” Stiles tried to wretch his arm from her grasp, but she only held on tighter, grinning wickedly.

“How long before Derek finds someone that is  _ actually _ worthy of him?” 

Her claws were digging into his flesh, but her words hurt more than the wounds. Before Stiles could reply he heard the sound of bones snapping and Katie’s whimpered cry as Derek pulled her hand off of Stiles.

“Touch him again,” Derek snarled, his eyes flashing a dangerous red, “and it will be the last thing you do.”

Stiles held onto his now bleeding wrist, backing against the pillar as the rest of the pack flanked him, fangs bared and eyes flashing.

“Whatever.” Katie snarled as she turned, throwing Stiles a nasty smirk before stalking off into the crowd.

Derek was at Stiles’ side in an instant, taking Stiles’ injured hand in his own, frowning as he looked down at the small pools of blood where her claws had been. Stiles stared at them too, each one a reminder of how he would never be good enough for Derek Hale.

“Can-” Stiles began, hating how shaky his voice was, “can we just go home, please?”

No one argued as they left the club, bidding their goodbyes for the evening. Stiles could feel how pissed Derek was as they drove back to the loft, his eyes darting down to Stiles’ injured wrist every few moments. 

“I’m fine, Derek.” Stiles replied miserably when they had returned and Derek immediately set to work cleaning and bandaging the wound.

“She shouldn’t have touched you.” Derek growled.

“It’s not because she wanted me,” Stiles blurted out, “if that’s what you’re concerned about. No one wants me.”

Derek froze, his grey-green eyes snapping up to Stiles’ face and Stiles nearly choked on the intensity of the gaze. Derek looked like Stiles had mortally wounded him.

“Why would you say that?” He voice barely above a whisper.

Stiles felt something inside him snap, like the weight of all of the looks, the giggles, the whispers had finally found their weak point. Stiles pulled his hand from Derek’s as he stormed onto his feet, pacing angrily in front of the wolf.

“Come on, Derek, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.” Stiles chewed out, dragging his hands through his hair roughly.

“Noticed what?” Derek asked, arms crossing over his chest as he watched Stiles with concern.

“How everyone looks at us like we don’t make sense.” Stile spat, like finally admitting the words out loud were enough to break him.

“Stiles…” Derek began, but Stiles quickly cut him off.

“But it’s not just the looks,” Stiles continued, tugging at his hair, “I’ve heard them say it too. How can someone like Derek Hale date someone like Stiles Stilinski?”

“ _ What _ ?” Derek growled, eyes flashing.

Stiles’ laugh felt hollow in his chest. “ _ How long before Derek finds someone that is actually worthy of him _ ?  _ Derek Hale is easily an eleven and Stiles isn’t even on the same scale _ .  _ Why him _ ?” The words he had heard over the past few weeks came tumbling out, leaving behind a sharp pang in his chest as he spoke them into existence.

Stiles hadn’t realized he was crying until Derek had wrapped him in his arms, pulling him tightly against his chest. Stiles gripped Derek harder, wishing he could be better.

“Stiles,” Derek’s breath was warm against his skin, “I don’t want you to ever doubt how much I want you, how much I love you.”

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled into the wolf’s chest, burying himself in the warm scent.

“Don’t be sorry.” Derek replied, nipping at Stiles’ ear, causing the boy to grin. “Stiles, you’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on and  _ I’m  _ the one who is lucky to be with you.”

Stiles pulled back slightly, cocking an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

Stiles only caught Derek’s feral grin for a moment before the man was kissing him. Stiles lost himself in the kiss, Derek moving hot and passionately against his mouth, teeth pulling on his bottom lip. His big, warm hands snuck up Stiles’ shirt, sending goosebumps down the human’s spine. They moved to his butt, cupping his cheeks before Stiles was hoisted into the air with ease, his legs automatically wrapping around the Alpha. He moved towards the bedroom, his lips still moving against Stiles’, sucking his tongue, pulling a moan from the human. Stiles could feel Derek’s grin as he peppered playful nips along his jawline.

“Beautiful.” Derek murmured, breath hot against his skin.

“ _ Derek _ .” Stiles whined as he was placed down onto the bed, the wolf moving overtop of him in one swift motion. “I’m not-”

Derek cut him off with another kiss and Stiles brought his hands to cup the man’s face, fingers raking through the dark hair. Derek pulled back, nuzzling against Stiles’ face, stubble rubbing against his cheek. 

“Beautiful.” Derek repeated again, teeth brushing against Stiles’ pulse point. “Mine, forever.”

Stiles clenched his eyes shut, blunt nails dragging down Derek’s back, a hiss escaping his lips as Derek licked and sucked, creating a trail of purple bruises to his collarbone. He felt Derek tug at the end of his shirt and Stiles lifted his arms as the wolf pulled it over his head gently. He barely missed a beat kissing Stiles again, fingers teasing the edge of his waistband. Stiles bucked his hips upward, feeling Derek’s own hard erection against his aching dick. 

“Let me…” Stiles reached down, wanting to please Derek, wanting to show him he was worth keeping.

“No.” Derek said, taking Stiles hands, pinning them above his head with his werewolf strength, which Stiles found incredibly hot. “You. I want to show you just how amazing you are.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the absolute wrecked sound that left him as Derek sunk his teeth into his hip, hands still pinned above his head. He moved along Stiles’ waist, licking and sucking, but never moving further down, which drove Stiles crazy. He rolled his hips up again, desperate for friction. Derek moved up, kissing him again and Stiles all but groaned into the wolf’s mouth as his free hand reached into Stiles’ jeans, firmly wrapping around the base of his dick.

“God, Stiles,” Derek breathed against the boy’s neck, “the things you do to me with that perfect mouth. No one,  _ no one _ gets me like you do.”

Stiles desperately chased the Alpha’s words with another wet kiss, his brain short circuiting as Derek stroked him, thumb rubbing over the head for a moment. He moaned again, jerking into Derek’s hand, increasing the heat between them.

“Beautiful.” Derek said again with a small smile, pulling on Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth.

He began to trail light kisses down Stiles’ torso, his stomach, repeating the word “beautiful” with every kiss, the strokes becoming harder, faster. Stiles felt the heat coiling in his stomach, tears pricking his eyes as Derek’s words wrapped themselves around him like a protective shield.

“Der-” The rest of the word was cut off when Derek took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles felt his back arch off the bad, fingers wrapping around the sheets as Derek’s mouth moved hot and dirty against his dick. Somewhere in Stiles’ mind all he could think of was how illegal it should be for someone to work their mouth like that.

“Only for you, baby.” Derek pulled back with a grin, causing Stiles to whine at the loss vaguely realizing he had said those words out loud. “Mine.” Derek said again before he licked up Stiles’ dick, causing the boy to shudder.

Stiles felt like an absolute wreck as Derek wrapped his lips around the head, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard, taking Stiles deeper. He could hear Derek’s voice over and over again in his mind. _Mine. Beautiful. Mine forever_. Stiles gasped as he came, Derek’s hands warm against his hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his skin. He relaxed against the bed as Derek moved up, pulling the boy into his arms. He pulled Stiles into a gentle kiss, smiling against his lips.

“Beautiful.” Derek said again as he buried his head in the crook of Stiles neck.

And this time,  _ this time _ , Stiles believed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for Derek calling Stiles baby, okay, so there it is. Again, wayyyy more angsty than I intended, but I guess that goes hand and hand with body praising, right? I hope you enjoyed it and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
